


【童忍】镜像

by kong123



Category: kimetsu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kong123/pseuds/kong123
Summary: 总之就是这样那样的不健全童忍有原创角色，死亡，食人，强迫性行为描写注意这都可以的话就→go！





	【童忍】镜像

1、  
胡蝶忍看到了自己。

不是幻觉，更不是白日梦，而是站在阳光底下的，真真实实的自己。

那少女穿着白色的和服，手上拿着包裹，在那些摊贩之间走来走去，一边买些头饰点心之类的小东西，一边和结伴而来的朋友说说笑笑。

那是十七八岁的少女独有的，毫无防备、轻快的笑容。

路边的其他人显然也注意到了，药材店的老板第一个上来搭话，他指着那少女问她，你们是亲戚吗？

“不是，和我有血缘的姐妹，只有一个而已。”

她和气地回答了问题，心里却感到一丝异样，说不出的情绪在她的胸腔里蔓延，甚至让她有些胸闷。

对方显然也注意到了她。

那少女和同伴一起走向了她，长得一模一样的两个人是如此罕见，对方似乎不能抗拒这种好奇心，尽管胡蝶忍只想让对方不要靠近。

直觉吗……她隐隐约约觉得和对方有所关联不会是什么好事。

但少女还是过来了，她只能摆出礼貌的笑容，邀请两个人一起去喝茶。

“好啊，顺带一起去吃甜食吧！”

少女们露出感谢的笑容，很快就接受了邀请，叽叽喳喳聊起了甜食的话题。

于是胡蝶忍便将她们带到了茶店的二楼。

2、  
“这里的团子很不错，是我的推荐哦。”

“那就先点团子和抹茶吧。”

将两个人邀请到二楼，她们挑了一个没什么人的角落坐下。茶店二楼的窗户敞开着，微风吹得风铃叮当做响，驱赶蚊虫的线香味时隐时现，配上茶叶的味道，砂糖的味道，让人心情舒畅，刚才困扰着忍的情绪，也不自觉得平复了一些。

“从没在附近见过两位呢，你们是从哪里来的？”

“我们住在东京的另一边呢，挺远的，因为这里有烟火大会今天才来看的。”

“来之前就被说感觉会有好事发生，居然真的发生了。”

“这算是好事吗？”

“算啊算啊。”

对面的两人连珠炮似的说了起来，甚至都没有胡蝶忍插嘴的空间。

“对了，都忘了自我介绍了，我叫蜻蛉空子，这边是阿羽，小林羽，你叫什么名字啊？”

“……我叫胡蝶忍，请多关照。”

“连名字都很合适，你们别是同父异母的亲姐妹吧！”

“你说什么呢，阿羽！”

“抱歉抱歉，我胡说八道呢，别介意。”

“没关系的。”

眼前的两人吵吵闹闹，胡蝶忍也逐渐放下心来。这个空子，是十分开朗而活泼的孩子，论年龄，其实比自己还大几个月，但是却被她的同伴开玩笑说，幼稚得像小五岁。

“我也在努力像个大人的样子啊，这也不是说做就能做到的。”

“不是的……”胡蝶忍回答她，“我觉得空子这样就很好了。”

“做自己就好了，不用变得像别人一样。”

尤其，不用变得像我一样……

没头没脑的谈天说地后，天色已经暗了，烟火大会在夜幕降临以后就会开始。

“难得的机会，两位没有别的约定的话，我们一起去看看吧，我知道不错的地方。”

“真的吗，那就一起！”

“抱歉，我有约了。”

一旁的阿羽吐了吐舌头。

“今天就先撤退了。”

“诶？”

目送同伴离开，空子嘀咕着这家伙什么时候背着我谈恋爱了，然后又忽然开心起来。

“这样只剩我们两个人，真的有种姐妹的感觉呢。”

“……”

“我没有兄弟姐妹，还有点紧张呢。”

空子回过头看她，脸上带着些许的红晕，她有点羞涩地问忍，“我可以叫你的名字吗？”

“当然，空子。”

忍笑着回答她，对方于是像小孩子一样开心了起来，她拉起忍，两个人一起走向烟火大会的场所。

夜终于完全暗了下来。

3、  
迷茫，麻痹，不知起因的快乐，沉迷在过去的幻想，还有……

胡蝶忍她们到了一处山路上。

旁边是正在施工的隧道洞窟，所以目前是条死路，没有多少人知道这里，但是以看烟火来说，可谓是绝佳的地点。

“哇哦，这里可真不错。”

空子趴在栏杆上，半个身子都探了出去。

“小心不要掉下去。”

“没事没事。”

烟火还没有开始，两个人坐在一旁的长凳上，不知不觉地聊到恋爱的话题。

“我没有恋爱过呢，因为很忙。”

少女们最爱的果然还是这个话题啊……这样想着的胡蝶忍却完全无法把对话进行下去，因为这实在不是自己有所发挥的领域。

但是帮别人做鉴定，还是做得到的吧。

“其实我一直都有喜欢的人哦，虽然只是单恋。”

“没有告白吗？”

“不可能啦，对方可是个超级厉害的大人物呢，又帅气，又聪明，肯定不会喜欢我吧。”

“但是不争取的话是没有希望的哦。”

“这种事我也懂啦，所以最近在努力了，虽然只是一点小事，但是能帮到那位大人一点点忙的话就好了。”

“你居然叫他大人啊……莫非是相当厉害的人物。”

“嗯，他真的很厉害，而且他救过我。”

“救过？”

“我以前……其实相当贫穷，母亲去世了，父亲打算把我卖掉。”

“这样……”

“买下我的就是那位大人，本来以为自己会这样落入地狱，结果却被那位大人无比温柔的对待了。大人让我在他的教会工作，和平常人没两样的生活。所以我……”

“嗯？”

“怎么了吗，忍。”

“啊，抱歉，没什么。”

并没有认真听空子最后的话，胡蝶忍的注意力全被洞窟里传来的气息吸引了。

是鬼的气息。

偏偏在这种时候……

“抱歉，空子，我有点渴了，趁现在先去买些喝的吧，你在这里等我一下可以吗。”

“可以啊。”

“啊，对了。你把这个也带着吧。”

胡蝶忍说着，从口袋里拿出一个紫色的香包。

“这里蚊虫很多，你带着这个，就没事了哦。”

“真的？谢谢你！”

空子开心地收下了紫藤花的香包，胡蝶忍这才放心的离开。

不过并不是去买水，当然了……

她就这样走进了山洞里。

4、  
这山洞里鬼的气息时有时无，并不真切。

胡蝶忍拿出一直假装成竹刀的日轮刀，但是也不敢贸然前进。

洞窟里地形复杂，灯光也十分昏暗，鬼的气息也十分奇怪。连身为柱的她也难以捕捉到，恐怕并不是普通的鬼。

虽然不觉得会在这里遇到上弦，但是最坏的可能性……

胡蝶忍的脑中出现了某个男人的身影。

心也随即乱了一拍。

“有破绽呢。”

某个黑影忽然从阴影中出现，一瞬间就逼近胡蝶忍的面前。

论速度，忍有自信不会输给任何人，虽然短暂的分神，但也只是一瞬间的事。她拔刀的同时向后一跃，拉开了距离，刀划过黑夜，银光一闪，正中扑面而来的鬼，在他的双眼上划过一刀。

她听到鬼惨叫一声，又躲进阴影中去了。

不是上弦，最多也就是下弦的水平吧，似乎是打算一直打伏击的样子。

胡蝶忍平心静气，调整好呼吸。刚刚的突然袭击，她只使用了普通的毒素，那鬼似乎有些抗性的样子。不过现在，她经记住了鬼的气息，下次逼近的时候，直接使用猛毒，想必可以一刀毙命。

为了引诱鬼出动，她向洞窟的更深处走去。果然，没走几步，身后类似的气息就又出现了。

洞窟的灯光忽然全灭，不过打算靠视线来限制自己的行动还是太天真了。凭借感觉，胡蝶忍对着身后出现的阴影使出一记突刺。从手掌上传来命中的感觉，可是和刚刚的感觉又十分不一样。

“……忍？”

她在黑暗中听到了许多声音，痛苦而扭曲的女声，熟悉的男人低笑的声音，电灯又一次点亮的声音，自己心脏跳动的声音……

视线恢复以后，自己刀剑所指的，是和自己一模一样的脸。

5、  
“真是厉害。”

男人是从哪里出现的呢，胡蝶忍没有注意到。她现在怀抱的是奄奄一息的女人，那和自己一样的脸孔满是疑惑和恐惧，还有空洞冰冷的气息，那是死者特有的气息。

“你为什么会到这里来？”

并不是没有头绪，但是……

“因为是……那位大人的，要求啊。”

少女说这话时，她的恐惧似乎也消失了，露出满足的，甚至可以称之为幸福的笑容。

“这样，就能让童磨大人，注意到我了吧。”

在最后，只留下了这种傻瓜似的遗言。

“你这家伙！”

愤怒、仇恨、不甘，随着血液一股脑冲向大脑，胡蝶忍想象过一百种和这个男人再次见面的情况，却唯独不包括这种。

手里还沾染着血迹的刀，不知道为什么变得如此沉重，但是她却以平生最快的速度冲上前去，在男人还未打开铁扇之前，脖颈已经被贯穿。

“没用没用。”

可是男人只嬉笑着，说了这样的话。

“……为什么。”

手里的刀是真真切切变得沉重了，这不是她的错觉。凭借疯狂的情绪刺下那一刀后，胡蝶忍这才确实地感受到了异样。

“因为你有一颗沉重的心啊。”

童磨笑着说到。

“让我来解释解释吧，这是血鬼术哦，虽然不是我的，是我向朋友借来的啦。”

“……这里的另一只鬼吗？”

“是哦，我的朋友他有可以扰乱内心，让心情具现化的能力呢，因为你的负罪感如此沉重，所以连刀都拿不起来了吧。不过，其实你也不用那么自责啦。你也该发现了，这其实是我的圈套哦。”

“还记得我们上次的见面吗？我得到了你的血，虽然就那么喝掉也可以，不过我还是想做点更有意思的事。”

“比如，做一个小忍你的替身之类的。”

“替身？”胡蝶忍看向倒在一旁的空子，那个少女其实不是人，而是替身，如果是这样的话……

“不是不是，我知道你在想什么。不对哦，小忍。那个人啊，她确实就是活生生的，人类哦。”

“？！”

“一直爱慕着我的某个少女，把她的肉体和你的血液混合起来，就做成那个样子呢。不过为了让她接近你，我还是给她下了些暗示，让她以为她自己本来就是那个样子，不然肯定很快就被察觉了吧。”

“为什么……要做这种事？让我杀了她，让我做这种事……对你到底有什么好处。”

咬牙切齿的发言，连理性似乎都在衰退，黑暗变得越来越浓重，压得她透不过气。手里的刀“哐啷“一声，掉到了地上。

这也是，负罪感……她忍不住单膝跪地，困难地喘息。抬头仰视这个男人，表情如同破碎了的人偶一般，精致而扭曲。

“好处吗……因为可以看到小忍这样的表情？”

“这种无聊的理由！”

“开玩笑啦。”

“？”

“因为啊，想让小忍你，像她一样爱上我啊。”

原本轻浮的笑容里更多了几分残忍，童磨看着跪在地上的女人，蹲下去抓住了她的头发，强迫她与自己对视。

“你也和她融为一体，怎么样啊。”

6、  
依旧是，在阴暗的洞窟里。

未完工的洞窟里满是沙石，如果直接躺上去，想必会把身体弄得遍体鳞伤。

即使贴心的将衣服都铺在下面，情况也好不到哪去，不过也管不了那么多了。

在这场盛大的折磨中，那些沙石不过是不值一提的小事。

“哈……啊……”

胡蝶忍紧握衣服的双手如同溺水者握住最后一根稻草，然而被溺于血肉的感觉，比溺水更加可怕。脑子里昏昏沉沉的，甚至有一时间忘记了自己在哪里，在做什么，只有嘴里的铁锈味，如此真实地提醒她，到底发生了什么。

我……吃了……

吃了某个少女的血肉，不，应该说是被喂食了。男人将那血、那嚼碎的心脏一点点的灌入她的食道。胃里翻江倒海。想要吐出来，身体却沉重到连反胃的力气都快要消失了。

男人很开心的看着她，说着什么这样我们也能成为同类了吧之类的傻话。但是她记不清了，因为她的记忆从那时开始，就突兀的多了许多无法插入的碎片。

我一直爱着的……童磨大人……

“小忍，有认真听我说话吗？”

被强迫翻了个身，面对面看着那个男人的脸，不止如此，她被按下头，看着他们身体紧密相连的地方。不知道自己已经高潮了多少次，乳白色的体液混杂着血液，黏腻地将他们连在一起。男人强硬地分开她的大腿，用手将她的腰毫不留情地按下又抬起。灼热的分身顶到最深处，让他发出满足的叹息声。

“你果然还是处女啊，把我夹得这样紧，啊……太棒了，我真开心啊。”

无法思考，甚至无法动弹。她发出不知是快乐还是痛苦的呻吟声，任由对方抓住她的手，来回地翻弄她，将那东西用力顶得更深。

脑海里回荡的，不知是谁的声音。

小忍你，退出鬼杀队吧……

姐姐？

被那位大人温柔的对待了……

……你又是？

“一直在走神呢。嘛～也没办法啦。”

“毕竟是融合，必须要花点时间。”

童磨这么说着，用背后位将忍按在地上，粗砾的地面透过衣服摩擦着她敏感的身体，她忍不住叫出声来。

“回过神了吗，小忍。”

童磨扭过她的脸，用无比别扭的姿势和她接吻。在她的腹腔里，那根东西仍然不断地抽插，偶然磨过她的敏感点，她如同触电般，轻咬了童磨的舌头。

“这里吗？”

像发现新玩具一样来了兴致，童磨不再和她接吻，而且专心玩弄她的敏感点。缓慢地反复摩擦着那一点。胡蝶忍仿佛彻底失了力气，她的膝盖止不住的下滑，这样却反而把自己的里面更深入、更深入的交到对方手上。

“小忍，好热情啊，这么喜欢我吗？”

“啊啊……你……给我，去死吧……哈啊。”

“明明都已经变成这样了，真是嘴硬啊。你的同伴们知道吗，你在鬼的手里，湿成这个样子。”

男人在背后低笑起来，胡蝶忍正想继续辱骂他，脑子里却又开始陷入深沉的迷雾中。她把头埋在双臂里，不想让对方看到自己挣扎的表情，可脑袋里的某个声音，某个和自己一模一样的人又在说话了。

我一直爱着的那位大人……

不对！

她把自己的嘴唇也咬出了血，童磨看着她，少见地停下了动作。他伏在她的耳边，用比诗人还更温柔的语气对她说话。

“我一直，都爱着你哦。”

“啊啊……”

不该这样的，但是身体却不由自主的高潮了，温热的液体顺着秘部流下来，让童磨的动作更加顺畅了。

只因为这种话，只因为这种显而易见的谎言。属于胡蝶忍的部分甚至忍不住想笑起来，但是身体里的另一个人却不这么以为。

她抓紧了地上的衣服，把头埋在手臂里，想要阻止这来自地狱的声音。男人依然在笑，刚刚的反应显然讨到了他的欢心，他忽然真诚地询问起她来了。

“我可以射在里面吗？”

说什么胡言乱语，明明他已经无数次自顾自地射进来了，现在却还要问这种让人作呕的问题。

可是她听见一个声音，那是她自己的声音。

“请……射在里面吧。”

“哈哈！”

发了疯似得顶入，她感受到灼热的体液一波一波进入她的身体，温暖潮湿的内部毫无保留，满含爱意地收留了这些白浊，把男人夹得更紧。

大脑一片空白，胡蝶忍也好，那些不和谐的声音也好，都离她而去了，只有这份快乐如此真实的存在于此，她拼了命得抓住它，却又因为抓住了它而痛苦。

泪水和汗水、唾液混在一起，分不清谁是谁，她呼唤童磨的名字，得到一个温柔的吻。漫长的仪式到一段落，她终于成为一个人了。

“喜欢我吗，小忍。”

“嗯。”

“爱着我吗？”

“爱。”

“太好了。”

童磨抱起她，像是要将她融入自己的身体里一样。

“请把我，吃掉吧。”女人却说出了这样的话。

“诶？”

童磨偏了偏头，疑惑地看着她。

她主动去亲吻他的面颊。

“让我，成为你的一部分吧，永远的在一起，否则……否则我将不能心安。这是我，唯一的愿望了。”

“答应我的愿望吧。”

如果这就是她的爱，她的愿望的话，童磨当然是乐意接受的。虽然即将失去眼前的肉体，不过没关系，拥有她的一滴血，也可以再做一个替身啊。

毕竟爱就是这么回事嘛。

“好的。”

于是童磨笑着，将她的一切都接纳了。

可惜他不明白，少女的爱和恨，往往都只把故事指向同一个结局罢了。


End file.
